


Day Three Hundred Twenty-Seven || Clouds

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [327]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A leisurely flight through the sky sounds perfect, but...first, they'll have to get Hinata over her fear of flying.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [327]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day Three Hundred Twenty-Seven || Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 28, 230, 299, 316, and 324!)

It’s a picture perfect Autumn day. Just a hint of a cool breeze, fluffy clouds of white peppering a cyan blue sky...and no classes, given that it’s a Saturday.

Now...that’s not to say that they don’t have coursework. Given that they’re fifth years with O.W.Ls later in the year, hours of study alongside homework are fairly common for most of them (alongside other activities, like Quidditch practice). There _are_ the brave (or stupid) few who refuse to review, but Sasuke and Hinata are not among them.

Today, however...they just can’t resist the beautiful day, and decide to go for a bit of a walk along the grounds. Hogwarts shines in the distance as sunlight catches the windows, and the pair admire it quietly.

“So...coming to the match next week?”

“Of course. You know I wouldn’t m-miss you playing.”

“Even with all those plans to work on your herbology notes?”

Hinata gives him a hint of a smile. “I think I can be spared long enough to watch you destroy Ravenclaw in Quidditch, Sasuke.”

“Whoa, those are pretty strong words for you! Destroy? I didn’t think a Hufflepuff could know that word.”

She laughs, head ducking a bit shyly. “Well...given that we’re pretty far down in the ranks, I really only have Slytherin left to cheer for, r-right?”

“What, no love for the other houses? Sakura and Naruto will be disappointed.”

“I think they’ll understand. Though sometimes I feel a bit guilty. I mean...I have my bias. And I’m the only one who doesn’t play for a team, either…”

“You don’t have to play to appreciate it. Besides, then I’d feel bad for how thoroughly we whoop Hufflepuff every year.”

“Hey, we came close last year!”

“Close doesn’t cut it, it’s win or lose, right?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Well...hopefully we don’t stomp Ravenclaw too hard...Sakura always scares me when she’s got that beater’s bat in her hand.”

“You _should_ be scared, she’s strong! _And_ smart to boot.”

“I give her a wide berth whenever I can manage it, believe me. Though I don’t know what’s worse: her beatings or Naruto’s whining whenever Gryffindor loses. He sulks like a first year.”

“Well, it’s disappointing to lose. And don’t pretend like you don’t pout sometimes,” Hinata reminds him, giving the Uchiha a coy look with mischief glittering in her eyes. “I’ve seen you lose your cool over the g-game before, Sasuke. _Especially_ when it’s a loss to Gryffindor.”

At that, he lifts his chin, expression stony. “But I don’t _whine_.”

“...mhm.”

“...say, are you still afraid of flying?”

The sudden shift in conversation makes her blink. “Well, I...I haven’t tried it in quite some time, but um...the idea makes me nervous, yeah. I don’t know...it’s just too risky. I’d panic if I fell.”

“You, panic? You’re the one who caught me when _I_ fell. I think you could handle it. What would you say to me giving you lessons when we’ve got time?”

“Time? What’s that?” she can’t help but ask dryly. “I can hear my homework yelling at me from h-here.”

“I mean...we’ve got today.”

“...what, you mean n-now? You want me to try flying _now_ …?”

“Only if you want to. I’m not about to force you. I just think it’d be fun to do it with you sometime. Get to muck about in the clouds and leave everything else behind on the ground.”

In spite of herself, Hinata goes a soft shade of pink. “...I...I guess I could try. But...don’t expect me to go very high!”

“Of course not. Just a little taste of it, see if you’ve lost a bit of your fear as you got older. I promise, you’ll be fine. Come on, I’ll get my broom out of the locker room and we’ll hang around the pitch for a bit.”

Once the broomstick is fetched, Sasuke leads her onto the grass of the Quidditch field. “Okay...remember how to mount one?”

“Yeah…” Gingerly accepting his broom, Hinata takes a steadying breath. Feet stand atop the rests that branch off from the hilt.

“All right...you’ll need one off to kick with, then lift it up onto the other rest. When it comes to height and direction, it’s all about the tip of the broom. You’ll get a feel for it. The higher up you point it, the steeper you’ll climb, and the same pointing down, and to the side. For now, we’ll just hover. You’ll want to keep your back straight - if you lean forward, you’ll take off. Think of your posture as your stop and go. Upright you stop; the more you lean, the faster you head in whatever direction you’re pointing.”

As Sasuke corrects her posture and demonstrates moving the broom about, Hinata does her best to focus. But feeling his hand on the small of her back is a bit...distracting. “I...I think I’ve got it.”

“All right...just a little kick to get you a bit in the air. Remember: broom angle, and posture. You want the handle of the broom flat, and your back straight up. A right angle means a level hover. Got it?”

“...got it.”

“All right...give it a go. I’ll be right here.” Just in case, he takes out his wand, ready to cast a spell to stop her momentum.

“...okay.” Adjusting her stance a bit, Hinata keeps one foot on a rest, the other atop the ground. She seems to psyche herself up for a few moments, gingerly hopping a bit before pushing off.

“Whoa!”

She shoots up about six feet all at once, and Sasuke manages to grab the broom handle, acting like an anchor as he keeps the handle level. He walks a few paces to keep up as she leans forward out of instinct. “Sit up. You’re all right.”

Barely daring to breathe, Hinata allows a hint of a nervous smile. “...o-okay, that...that wasn’t so bad.”

“Not bad at all. Now, we’ll just...hover for a minute, okay?”

“Right.”

“Keep both hands on the handle.”

“Got it.”

Slowly, Sasuke relinquishes his grip. The broom jostles a bit, but Hinata keeps her posture...and hovers in place, only gently swaying in the breeze.

“...there. See? You’re doing really well.” He gives her a grin. “...a lot better than the first time, huh?”

“I didn’t even get to t-try the first time...you got hauled into the sky before any of us had a chance.”

“Yeah, well...this still counts as better than that.”

“Better than nothing...sure.”

Dark eyes roll. “...want to try moving?”

“...uh…?”

“Just a bit. Go as slow as you want - this model’s pretty sensitive, so you’ll only have to lean a bit. If you want to stop, just lean back. It takes a fair angle back to go in reverse, so you’ll have little chance of doing that on accident.”

“Well...all right.” Testing her grip a bit, Hinata breathes a steadying breath before gingerly leaning over the handle.

“There you go…”

At barely a walking pace, she starts to move...and then dip.

“Easy, watch your pitch.”

“My what?”

“The dip of the broom. Remember to compensate when you lean forward.”

“Oh…” Letting it lift a bit, Hinata flickers eyes from the handle to the view before her.

“...there. You’ve got it. A lot of it you just have to get used to the feeling. Takes practice. Soon enough it’ll be more instinct than conscious thought.”

“You make it sound like I’m going to be doing this again.”

“Well...only if you want. But you’re doing really well, Hinata. How do you feel…? Nervous?”

“Um...a little.” Carefully, she leans back, bringing herself to a stop. “I mean...I’ve barely moved. Haven’t even tried turning, but...that wasn’t so bad, I guess.”

He gives her a hint of a grin. “We’ll have you on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team by next year.”

“Oh, oh no...I -?”

“Kidding, Hinata...kidding. But I’d still like to have that flight with you sometime. Though...I guess we’ll need to find you another broom.”

Something about his offer makes her stomach do flip-flops. “Um...s-sure. But um...maybe after a few more...lessons.”

“Of course.”

With a bit more guidance, she manages to land feather-soft atop the pitch with a giddy giggle. “Well...I guess I’ve officially flown, huh?”

“You have. I’m sure the others will be glad to hear it.”

“Oh…”

“...what?”

“Can...can we wait? Until I’m a bit better? I’d like to show them, see their surprise!”

Sasuke blinks. “...sure. We’ll have you pop out of the clouds and scare them half to death.”

“Oh, no -!”

“...kidding. Now...we better get back to our homework. Least we got a bit of a break, huh?”

“Yes, it was...nice. We’ll have to do it again soon, if...if we can.”

“...count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Harry Potter verse! A bit of a jump in the timeline, and I know that last one is still a cliffy, but...I couldn't resist with this one. Poor Hinata, flying is a nerve wracking thing! But she's got a patient teacher ;3
> 
> Anyway, it's...ridiculously late, so I'm gonna go :'D Thanks for reading!


End file.
